


Ghost in the Machine

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Secret Agent Genius [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Spencer knew that life was about to get hectic. Between his new home soil mission and Aaron and Jack coming to visit, there was little free time for him and his lovers but Spencer was used to that, carving out time needed.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Jackson Grimes (OC), James Bond/Q/Spencer Reid
Series: Secret Agent Genius [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/373877
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	Ghost in the Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 

Spencer watched the private jet arrivals, not paying attention to the jet that had already landed. His MI6 badge had gotten him onto the tarmac to wait for the arrival of the Grimes Tech jet. Spencer could feel the eyes of James and Q on him. They were standing at the ready for help with luggage and such. James was going to drive the luggage to the hotel that they were going to be staying at. Spencer wanted as much time with Jack and Aaron as possible, so he hadn't wanted to stay at the house with Q and James during the time that Jack and Aaron were in England. Spencer still had to go into work a few days, but it was mostly to catch the eye of a certain someone who was going to be causing MI6 a good deal of trouble. 

No missions out of the country for Spencer for the next while. With the Joint Security Service with its thumbs up MI6's ass after the recent merger of MI5 and MI6 into one entity, Spencer was going to have to stay homebound. All records of who he had been before and what he did within MI6 had long been gone from the system, long before the merger. M and Q wanted him as an ace in the hole. Everyone who knew who he was had been threatened with death if they revealed anything about him. 

Jack was the first one off the jet, he ran across the tarmac and jumped into Spencer's arms for a big hug. Spencer wrapped his arms around the boy tightly. He lifted Jack up and bent his back, Jack screamed and laughed as Spencer finally sat him down. 

"The jet was so cool. There was a couch where I could sleep, and Dad already said it was a lot nicer than the jet that he uses for cases. Do you want to come and see?" Jack asked. 

"How about we let the staff get it cleaned up and parked, and when you guys leave, I'll let you give me the grand tour?" Spencer asked. 

"Okay. Dad's tired, and he wants to take a nap. It's a good thing that my Kindle is charged, huh?"

"Kindle? Why would you need a Kindle? I have plans for you, and I, Mister. We are going to drop your things off at the hotel before me, and you head out to look at London without your fusspot of a father with us."

Jack laughed and turned to look to see Aaron and Jackson getting off the jet. Jessica was behind them with her bags in hand.

"Go get your bags, Jack, and we can see about getting your father down for his nap so that by the time dinner rolls around he'll be a functional bear."

Jack pressed his lips together to try and not laugh his ass off. Spencer watched him take off running, going up the stairs into the jet after Jessica had cleared them. Spencer walked up to take her things and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

"Hello, Jessica."

"Spencer," Jessica said as a greeting. She looked him up and down. "England does sure agree with you."

"I'm finding that I like it a great deal."

"You'll have to show me around a little at some point, leave the rest of the men behind."

"Well, I could do that, or I could just let you have the day with Prentiss. She's in town at the moment and wants to meet up with you all. I think she had a spa day planned for the two of you as well other things that I'm sure both Aaron and Jackson would do but don't need to do like shop and such."

"You think of everything, don't you?" Jessica asked. 

"He's always thinking of others," Aaron said. 

Spencer turned to Aaron and set down Jessica's things so that he could hug him. The phone calls had been not as much as Spencer would like since he had left Aaron's house and gone back to England with his lovers, and texting never really showed emotion like hearing voices. Aaron hugged Spencer tight, not letting him get away. Finally, Aaron let go when Jackson cleared his throat. Spencer opened his mouth to apologize for the display when Aaron cupped his face and gave him a kiss on the lips. Spencer was kind of shocked at that. It was an affection that was rare for Aaron. Before Spencer could ask why Aaron had done it, Spencer was being kissed the same way by Jackson and then hugged by him. 

"How are you doing?" Jackson asked. 

Spencer looked at Aaron because he was unsure how to react to either of the kisses or Jackson's apparent worry about him. 

"Just answer him, Spencer," Aaron said with a fond smile on his face. 

"Things are going well," Spencer said. 

"Well..." Jackson said. His eyes darted behind Spencer to where James and Q were. "Well, doesn't seem like a good thing."

"It's hard to gain my trust again, and I've been hesitant with both of them until recently. We are working on things, and while I might not like what they did, I still love them both, and it's very evident that they love me."

"Even with love, things don't always work out," Aaron said. 

Spencer looked at Aaron because he knew what Aaron was talking about. Aaron's relationship with Haley hadn't ended because of a lack of love like so many, but different wants out of life. It was hard to not draw a few lines between the two relationships. 

"So did I hear right that you are taking Jack off our hands while I take a nap?" Aaron asked. 

"Yes. I know you worked a case right up until it was time to leave and haven't got a lot of sleep. Q and James are going into work after getting you set up in the hotel, and then it'll be Jack and me for the afternoon. We will all meet back up in time for dinner. Jessica, if you would like, James will take you to the theatre where I have tickets for a show that will start just about the time you are getting there."

"Oh, yes please!" Jessica said with a grin on her face and her body shaking in excitement. 

"Good. Then everyone is taken care of for the afternoon."

"Not me," Jackson said. 

Spencer looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you really telling me that you are not looking forward to an afternoon nap in a huge bed with Aaron? Or possibly a little something other than a nap in a huge bed with Aaron?"

Jackson laughed at Spencer's answer and winked. 

"But I am sure that I can get you a ticket to the play. Aaron can sleep alone." Spencer snagged his phone from his pocket and made like he was going to call to get more tickets. He scrolled through his call logs, but Jackson just grabbed his hand. 

"That's fine. I don't mind napping with Aaron," Jackson was laughing as he spoke, and Jack came down off the plane at the same time looking at them all in confusion. Jessica and Aaron were near pissing their pants with laughter while Jackson was clinging to Spencer to try and get his phone. 

"What's going on?"

"I was discussing your father's nap," Spencer said as a way to not get into the nitty-gritty details. The sound of tires behind them had Spencer turning to see that James and Q were driving up to them. James opened the boot of both vehicles while Q came up to Spencer. Spencer tugged Q to stand in front of him with a kiss placed to Q's cheek. 

"Aaron, Jackson, Jessica, Jack," Q said in greeting. Hellos were said back. 

Spencer started to laugh in Q's ear as he realized that only him, Aaron, and Q had names that didn't begin with J. "It's a good thing that none of you have names that are the same. Still, we have over half of our group with J names. I look forward to Prentiss joining us. Then at least it will be an even split."

"Maybe we should see if Alec can join us," James said from behind Spencer. The man laid a hand on Spencer's back. To many, it would have been possessive, but to Spencer, it was just a way of letting Spencer know where he was. James was silent at the best of times, and they all had learned ways to make themselves known as to not scare each other. 

"Then it would be four Js, two As, an E, a Q, and an S." Spencer leaned back into James's hand and reveled in the touch. The weekend before had another minor blowup between the three of them. It hadn't been James and Q on Spencer this time but all three of them in their own little corners. It was the only time that none of them had slept in the same bed as someone else. James had ended up on the couch, half-drunk when Spencer had found him and covered him up. 

"Let's quit with the letters and get us out of here," James said. 

"Yes, quite. I do need to head into work for that meeting."

Spencer knew that the meeting was between M, Tanner, and him about the merger and what it was going to mean going forward. No one liked the leash, but at least Spencer, for now, was going to be operating outside of it. 

James and Aaron worked on getting the luggage into one vehicle while the other filled with Jessica, Jackson, Jack, and Spencer until Aaron joined them. James and Q were driving the other vehicle and would swap to the other so that they could get going while Aaron, Spencer, and Jackson got the luggage out of the other. All of the luggage wasn't going to fit in the Jeep along with the five of them, so two were needed. Technically, Q hadn't need to come along, but he wanted to. Spencer was sure that it was to show solidarity between the three of them. 

"So, what plans do we have today?" Jack asked.

"Well, first, I'm feeding you, and then from there we will see."

"That means, Jack, that Spencer doesn't want to say in front of me what he wants to do with you," Aaron said, looking into the backseat at Jack. Spencer just grinned but didn't take his eyes off of the road. 

"No, it doesn't," Spencer said, trying to defend himself.

"Yes, it does," Aaron and Jessica said at the same time. 

"You have everything planned out, and you have since I gave you our arrival and departure times. Even allowing for work every single second of our time here in London is all planned. I'm sure that the people at Oxford are going to love you." Aaron reached over and ruffled Spencer's hair. It was at the moment cut a little shorter than normal, but it made him look younger, and given the person that Spencer was supposed to distract, younger was better. It would make the man think less of him. 

Spencer's only answer was to stick his tongue out at Aaron. There was the sound of a revving motorcycle engine, and Spencer looked into his rearview mirror. A cycle was coming up beside him in the double lane. It wasn't until the person on the cycle was close that Spencer recognized who it was. Spencer tapped the call button on the dash screen of the Jeep. Aaron looked at him.

"What do you want?" Spencer asked as soon as the call was picked up. 

"Just visiting," Alec said. 

As soon as the light changed, Alec revved his engine and took off. Spencer laughed and cut the call. 

"Who was that?"

"That's a work friend of James, Q, and Is. His name is Alec. He's going to be going with Jack and me this afternoon to lunch."

"Alec...what's his last name?" Jack asked.

"Trevelyan. He knows the best places to get Russian food here in London."

"OH!" Jack started to bounce in his seat. 

"I will forever hate you for the time that you were in DC, and you turned him into an International food junkie," Aaron deadpanned. 

Spencer bit his bottom lip to try and not bust out laughing at Aaron's face and tone. 

"You don't understand that our normal grilled cheese night has been taken over by me trying to make weird foods that have me buying at least two new spices or three new other things to make it." 

Jack was giggling in the back seat, and when Spencer looked at Jackson and Jessica in the rearview mirror, they were smiling as well. 

"You'll live, Aaron." 

The shuffle of vehicles at the hotel was easy. Everyone piled out of Spencer's, and after a few words and kisses, James and Q were leaving. 

Aaron kept Spencer close as the others started to work on getting their luggage out of the back of the other Jeep. 

"So, Q's worried about something."

"Just a mission that is keeping me here on home soil. I'll have to go a few times to do a few things, but don't worry it's not going to put any of you at risk. Even if I am followed, it won't be a big deal, but Q will be monitoring me a lot. Once I make contact with the person I am supposed to be meeting, you won't see the two of them outside of when we are here in the hotel. We chose this hotel for the family because we can control it from the ground up. No one is getting inside that we don't know. In-person or digitally."

"Are you carrying?"

"Just the gun you gave me. Aaron, I'm playing a role here, and that role is a Q-Branch techie who is unabashedly gay and is looking for someone to call Daddy."

Aaron shuddered, and Spencer knew why. Spencer hated that part of what they were doing, but Spencer's target was a little, no, he was very weird. 

"So this person, how dangerous is he?"

"On his own, he's a kitten. I mean I'm pretty sure I could have taken him when I was new to the team. His power is all political. Don't worry I wouldn't put Jack at risk."

"Oh, I know that you never would, and I'm not worried about Jack. How does..." Aaron quirked his mouth as he thought about what he wanted to say. Spencer knew the look well, and he knew Aaron enough to know where Aaron was going with it.

"Q and James both uphold that what happens on a mission, stays on the mission. No matter who I have to have sex with, who I have to kill, or whatever else, I do what is needed for MI6 and to get me back alive."

Aaron nodded and pressed a kiss to Spencer's cheek. 

"Though kissing me in front of them wasn't exactly the nicest, but it's right up your alley to remind them that while they might have me, you had me first."

"It was more to remind them that I could probably still pull you to me if I wanted to, and they hurt you enough." Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer and pulled him into a hug. "No one is good enough for you, Spencer. No one. I don't like that they hurt you, but I agree that it's your relationship, and you know your mind and heart. Doesn't mean that I wouldn't burn them to the ground if they hurt you again."

"Don't worry, neither of them have kept anything from me that wasn't on a need to know basis."

* * *

Jack was hyper from just being in London and just being with Spencer, but even a hyper Jack was better than ninety percent of the kids that Spencer saw out and about. Lunch was simple at a place that was dedicated to just grilled cheese sandwiches. Jack had spent half an hour deciding which three he wanted to try with the sampler platter that came with french fries and onion rings. 

Spencer knew that Aaron was going to be a little bit upset about what Spencer had planned for Jack for the afternoon, but Jack was just as safe doing it as he was riding a bike. 

"Come here, you little shit!" a voice yelled. 

"Housewright!" five different voices called out, but there was laughter, and then Spencer watched as Jack came running to hide in the little-forested area that he was good at hiding in. Agent 004, Seth Housewright, appeared behind Jack and was looking for him, but Jack was already hidden. Spencer was on the sidelines. Spencer was supposed to be a pacifist and not one for violence after a disastrous career in the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit and working for MI6 in Q-Branch as an analyst and profiler of the people that they chased. SO a bruise or two from paintball would not be good to have if things turned sexual with Spencer's target before they faded. 

Jack had been playing paintball with 004, 005, and 008, as well as all of the night shift of Q-Branch for an hour. Spencer watched. Q had developed the armor for his minions when he found out that many went paintballing on the weekends. The course they were using was in an abandoned warehouse that the Double-O's had set up because at least paintball was fun, and they had allowed anyone in MI6 to come and use it. Mallory had even figured out to supply the guns and the paintballs on MI6's dime. Though some of that was a healthy out for emotions for Double-O's after a mission was a priority. 

Seven kids were playing at the moment beside Jack, and they were all having fun. Various kids from other members of MI6 and a few that were from Double-O's or minions. Jack was having fun, and that was all that Spencer cared out. He kept an eye on the time because Jack would need to get back to the hotel so he could shower before they went out to dinner. 

"Sucks that there is something wrong with Q and Bond's sewage system. I heard Q gripping that he was going to have to spend at least a week at a hotel," Ariana Gordon said as she stepped up behind Spencer. There was a grin on her face. 008 was one of the few who knew the full extent of Spencer's mission. She was home for backup for him. Her last mission had gone perfectly with only a shallow knife wound to her leg, but in the log and in the logs for Station R, it was said that she sustained a severe head injury and so was grounded until she was cleared. It gave good reason to keep her here that the JSS would not question. 

"Yes. Q is not happy. Though I'm staying in the same hotel. My old boss is in town with Jack. They are visiting Oxford, and I offered to show them around and such." Spencer wasn't sure what the rumor that 008 had heard.

"That's right, Trevelyan burned down your kitchen, didn't he?" Ariana winked at him, and her eyes darted to the side of the room where a woman was sitting on her phone. Her teenage daughter was in the warehouse playing with Jack, the minions, and the other Double-O's. 008 had promised Q that she wouldn't play for more than an hour in front of the other minions before coming here. Spencer had a comm in that allowed him to listen to Q when he wanted. The woman in the corner was in the administrative offices of MI6 and was already a mole for the Joint Security Service. Who exactly she reported to was unsure, but Spencer had put his money on the man that he was set to seduce.

"I don't understand why the Double-O's insist on making nuisances of themselves and break into the homes of other MI6 staff. I wish the lot of them would fuck off." 

"Well, you mean the male ones," Ariana purred in Spencer's ear. 

"Yes, well, you at least don't do any of that stuff."

"I can warn them off."

"I think that Trevelyan will stay far away after the dressing down that Q gave him." Spencer looked at where Alec was playing, and he knew that the man was listening in. He wouldn't be shocked if all of the Double-O's were listening in. None of them were happy with the mission but understood why Spencer was chosen for it. It wasn't that they didn't think that he couldn't do it, but it was the isolation that Spencer was going to be in. 

"Oh, I heard about that. Well best be off, Little Boff. Have fun with the step-kid!" Ariana was gone with a wave, and she went outside. She wasn't going to go far.

* * *

Spencer's ears were still ringing from Aaron's minor fit when Spencer had brought Jack back to the hotel covered in paint and a few bruises forming on his arms. Jackson had laughed while sitting on the couch, listening to Jack regale him with what he had done while playing. Aaron had calmed down and only frowned at Spencer a little during dinner. 

It was now around ten at night when Spencer was at a club that his target frequented. Spencer was dressed to impress, and even Alec had called him jailbait in his clothes. Ariana was in the rafters of the club, keeping an eye on everything when the target entered. 

Max Denbigh was his name. He was the current Director-General of the Joint Security Service and pain in M's side. M had known from the moment he had met the man that something was wrong with him. A deep dive by Q into his background revealed nothing except for a taste for younger men. 

Turning to the bar in the club, Spencer waited for his drink to be set down. The club's bartender was a retired Navy man who had worked with James when they both served. He wasn't giving Spencer anything with alcohol at all, even if someone else ordered it for him. The bright, lurid purple drink was set down as well as the shot of what was supposed to be Vodka. Spencer waited until the bartender nodded before he downed the "vodka" before walking away with his purple drink. Spencer's eyes darted around the room, and he saw that he did indeed have the eye of Denbigh. 

Going back to his table, Spencer settled in at the stand-up table. His eyes darted around the room again, and he smiled when he saw that Denbigh was heading toward him.

"Hello," Denbigh said as he stopped walking just across the table from Spencer. His accent was posh, but there was something under it. Something fake compared to Q's flawless one. Denbigh's was learned at an older age than Q's. 

Spencer blushed and uttered a hello back to him. Spencer had hoped that he would take the bait sooner rather than later. He had been given two different tours of Q-Branch, and at the last one, Spencer had been talking to another minion close to where Denbigh had been on his phone while Q had finished up a mission with an agent. 

"I remember you," Denbigh said. 

"Yes, Sir." 

The flare of lust in Denbigh's eyes at that single word made Spencer smile. While knowing of Denbigh's kink of being called Daddy, there was more to it than that. 

"Look at his heart rate," Q said in Spencer's ear. Spencer had almost forgotten about the earwig that he had put in to allow Q to monitor him. It was small enough that unless Denbigh was licking Spencer's ear, he would never notice. Though Q was working on a subcutaneous one for Spencer's mission, just to not have to worry. 

"Would you like to dance?" Denbigh asked. 

"Oh, yes." Spencer picked up his drink and drained it, the cold feeling good as he drank. He was very interested in seeing how far Denbigh was going to take it with Spencer drinking like he was. Spencer was taller than Denbigh, but that didn't stop him from leading Spencer as they danced, not pressed too close, but still, Denbigh was the one choosing where they went on the floor. Spencer was just about to let Denbigh know exactly how into this he was when Denbigh gently led Spencer over to the table. Spencer was a little confused about what Denbigh was doing. He expected to be led to a dark corner, or even the bathrooms, possibly even out into the car for a trip to Denbigh's home. 

"How are you settling into Q-Branch?" Denbigh asked as he set down two bottles of water. Spencer reached forward and took one, finding that the seal on it was in place. 

"It's okay. I know I've been there a little while, but it's far and above different from the work I did for Interpol and even the work I did for the FBI. Less moving around."

"Yes, you used to go all over the US, didn't you?"

Spencer started to talk about the work that he used to do for the FBI, and Denbigh seemed very interested in it. If it had been a real conversation, it would probably have led to a date. Which was a little shocking to Spencer. Denbigh didn't seem that, from the standpoint of what Spencer had seen of him so far. He didn't agree with what the man was trying to do professionally, but that was it. 

"Would you like a ride to your hotel?" Denbigh asked.

"Oh, that would be lovely. I take cabs or the tube everywhere. I've not quite mastered driving on the other side of the road enough for me to enjoy driving for pleasure."

"Sometimes, driving can be a pleasure. If I am not too forward, I have nothing to do this weekend. I have a cottage near Winchester. I think you would like the area. We can make a day date of it."

"Oh, that sounds lovely. I do enjoy a good ride." 

The look on Denbigh's face was exactly what Spencer was looking for. Denbigh might be okay with the slow romance, but Spencer wanted to make sure that he knew that Spencer wanted what he had. 

* * *

Q watched from the hotel window as Denbigh's town car pulled up to the valet. Q looked at James and nodded. Alec was behind on a motorcycle, hidden as he passed by to go further down the street before looping back. Denbigh's car did not pull out as quickly as Q would like, but as Spencer turned off the earwig, Q was blind to what was happening in the car. Q wasn't worried, Spencer could take care of himself, but the distance between them had been healing slowly, and then this mission would make them distant again. Q's heart wasn't liking it. There was also the fact that faces from the past were getting more and more interested in MI6, and Q didn't like that. 

Denbigh's car finally drove off, the nondescript driver in the front and Denbigh unseen in the back. Q shut the curtain, and the door behind him opened. James was going to meet Spencer as he got off of the elevator. Q walked to the counter where the bottle of wine that James had set out to breathe was. He poured himself a glass of it before walking back to the doorway to wait for his lovers. 

The lift doors opened, and Q watched as Spencer exited first with James behind him. There was something strange on Spencer's face, but Q wasn't sure what the look was. Spencer stepped up to Q and cupped the sides of his face, kissing him. Q laid his hands on Spencer's hips. Just seconds later, James did the same thing, covering Q's hands. Q started to walk backward to where they could get into the hotel room. The door across the hall opened, and it was the man named Jackson, Q saw as he pulled out of the kiss. Jackson stepped across and shut the door with a smile. 

"Tired?" Q asked as Spencer yawned. It was a giant yawn that made Spencer's jaw pop. 

"Utterly. Too keyed up to sleep, though. Help?" Spencer's eyes were pleading. 

Sex had not entered the relationship again since the trip home from DC. There was cuddling and sleeping and kisses here and there but nothing more. Not even between James and Q. 

"What do you want?" James asked as he stepped up to press his body into Spencer's. Q felt one of James's hands wrap around Spencer's stomach, scratching across Q's clothes a little before pulling Spencer just a little more into him. 

"Anything," Spencer said. His tone was sure, and his eyes were full of need. 

Q nodded at James, and the Double-O nearly picked Spencer up and carried him to the bed. Spencer was dropped onto the bed, and James dropped to his knees in front of him. Starting to strip Spencer naked. Q was down to pajama trousers and a shirt while James was still nearly fully dressed. Q crawled onto the bed behind Spencer, batting his hands away from Spencer's shirt and starting to work on that. Q tipped Spencer's head back as James surged up to lay kissed down the column of Spencer's neck before working his way down the opened shirt. 

James worked the clothes off of Spencer as well as himself slowly. Kissing skin as it was shown but taking the time to kiss Spencer's mouth as well. Q was enjoying watching it. James was a sexual creature. There was a reason he was drawn to the job as a Double-O, and not all of it was the danger. He liked seduction, plying people to his will. There were times though that Q wasn't as interested in having sex as he was just jerking himself off. Watching Spencer and James was good enough for Q, and it allowed him to feel closer to the two of them because he got to see them at their most vulnerable. 

"Up against the headboard, Q," James said. 

Q did as James said, stripping himself as he went. He settled in, grabbing the lube. As much as a condom would allow them to not have to clean up as much, Q wanted that connection. 

Spencer turned and crawled up the bed. He turned again to settle himself across Q's lap, his crack nestled against Q's cock. James crawled up the bed as well and grabbed Spencer's thighs and spread them. Q hissed as that pushed Spencer back into him more, and he felt his cock getting into the motion a great deal. Q handed the lube over Spencer's shoulder, and James took it. 

"Up," James said, and Spencer pushed himself up some, Q's cock dropping down to settle under Spencer's body instead of against it. Q felt James's slick hand lubing him up before his fingers disappeared, and Spencer groaned. Q could only imagine James pushing his fingers into Spencer, getting him ready for Q's cock. 

"Quin," Spencer begged, and he turned his head. Q gave him what he wanted, a kiss. Q reached up to keep Spencer's head turned toward him. Q felt the fingers come back to his cock, and then Spencer's mouth was ripped from him. Q was pulled down a little, getting his cock at the angle that James it seemed wanted. He felt Spencer pushing himself down on Q's cock as James held said cock still. Q wrapped both of his arms around Spencer's chest, trapping Spencer's arms. Spencer struggled for a few seconds but stopped when James got closer. 

"I know the easiest way to get you out of your head, Spencer." James got close to Spencer, nipping at his lips instead of kissing him. Spencer couldn't move, even Q could see that as James held him open using his legs. Q felt the fingers at his cock, and it took only a single firm touch for Q to understand what James was going to do. "It works for both of you boffins." 

Q knew precisely what James was going to do then and the groan that Spencer let out said that he knew as well. Wrapping his arms around Spencer tighter, Q waited for the feel of James's cock alongside his own, pushing into Spencer. At the first bit of pressure, Spencer's body went utterly pliant. His lips fell from Q's, and his head moved to stare up at the ceiling. Q had never met someone who loved to have two cocks in his ass as much as Spencer did. Q thought that it had to do with being trapped, surrounded by his lovers. Q wasn't sure that Spencer realized how he went when he was fucked like he was. 

James set up a slow pace, fucking Spencer slow and steady. Spencer gasped, groaned, and muttered low words about how good they felt. Q felt when Spencer became so sweaty that James had a hard time holding him open. Spencer settled just that little bit lower and made it hard for Q to thrust inside him, but James's cock was making enough motion that it felt good even to Q. 

Q let go of Spencer's head and trailed that hand down his chest before he settled it over Spencer's cock, stroking it in time to James's thrusts inside of him. Q listened as Spencer's breathing deepened, and then he came, shouting as he did. Q stilled his hands after a few seconds when James stopped thrusting. Spencer was half asleep on Q already. Spencer was utterly limp as James moved him off of Q and onto the bed on his stomach. Spencer reached up to grab a pillow from behind Q and fluffed it before laying his head on it. He pulled his glasses off and spread his legs. The bed was already a mess from Spencer's release getting all over it when he turned over, but no one said a thing. James and Q would strip it down, while Spencer slept on it and got it all cleaned up. 

James moved first, straddling Spencer's ass, slipping his cock back inside of Spencer. Spencer's eyes closed, and he relaxed into the bed. Q grabbed the lube and slicked up his hand before he coated his cock in it. James only lasted a few seconds inside of Spencer before he came and pulled out. Q moved to get inside of Spencer, James not moving enough to allow him to do it without plastering his body against James's. James kept Q upright, turning his head to kiss him as Q fucked Spencer. James held onto Q's neck, tightening just that little bit, and Q came with a cry in Spencer's ass. 

Cleaning up took time, but it was mainly because they were careful about not waking up Spencer. 

"This couldn't have come at a worse time," James said as they were covering up Spener before they went to take their shower. 

"Well, it was all moved up. There is a full merger to happen in October or November instead of the beginning of the year." Q knew that it sucked, Spencer still dealing with the rebuilding of their relationship, Aaron and his family coming for a visit, and starting a seduction of Denbigh. Still, there was nothing that Q could do about that, but be there when Spencer needed him. James would be on British soil for a little before going on a mission. M was able to keep him back until Aaron and the others left to have someone else to watch them, just in case. 

There were no prearranged sides to sleep on. It always depended on who needed the closeness of two around him, and today that was Spencer. Still a little wet from the shower, Q didn't care. He laid down, wrapping himself around Spencer. James checked over the suite before getting down onto the bed. The suite that they were in had been chosen because the windows were Q-Branch tech and didn't allow for microphones to listen in, and even with the curtains drawn, there was no chance of anyone getting audio on them. Q had made sure that they were all safe before this mission started. Q was not going to risk Spencer at all during this. Denbigh was up to something, and he had been able to hide it from the whole of the British Government, he wasn't going to keep it hidden from Q or Spencer for that much longer. 

James scooted as close to Spencer as he could, wrapping his arm around Spencer's waist. Spencer was dead to the world. Q wanted to get there as quickly as possible, but he was worried about more than just Spencer's mission. So far, the denizens of MI5 had stayed out of MI6, but that wasn't guaranteed. Q just hoped that the higher-ups stayed away and that Q didn't have to deal with them.

"Sleep, Quin. You know you need to be at your best to help Spencer." 

Q nodded his head and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come.

* * *

Aaron listened to Spencer laugh as he texted someone on his phone. Jackson was sitting with his arm around the back of Aaron's chair while Jack regaled them with a tale of something that had happened at Oxford earlier that morning. Jack had been quite happy with the tour he had been given. Aaron and Jackson slipped away at one point for a little alone time while Spencer and Jack went around. 

"Reid," a voice said, and Aaron turned his head to see Prentiss walking up to them from the side. Aaron was pretty sure that she hadn't realized who was with Spencer. 

"Prentiss, rare to see you in London right now," Spencer said as he stood up, setting his phone down before wrapping his arms around her. "You picked a good time, though."

"Really?" Prentiss asked. 

"Yes," Aaron said. 

Prentiss's face turned to Aaron, and she looked at him and then Jack and Jackson before looking back at Spencer. Her eyes were full of confusion. 

"Prentiss, I'm sure that you recognize Jackson Grimes, but he's here with Aaron as his boyfriend," Spencer said with a grin on his lips. 

"Boyfriend?" Prentiss asked, and she looked at Spencer with a look of anger. 

"Oh, yes. Jackson here is the one to get Aaron out of his stuck up and professional shell. He's been good for him. Jack also really likes him." Spencer sat down, and Jackson reached over and ruffled his hair. Spencer glared at him for a few seconds before righting his hair. Jack got up for a hug, and Prentiss gave him a hug. Aaron stood up for one as well, and he could feel the slight anger in her hug. Aaron knew that she was protective of Spencer and that Aaron had done what he had denied Spencer with someone else, which meant that the anger would last a while. Aaron would take it. He had let his guilt on it go because it was not good to hold onto it. Spencer had forgiven him, and both of them were happier than they had ever been with each other with their new partners. 

"What have we here?" a new voice called out. Aaron looked up to see that it was the man from before. Alec was his name. Aaron was sure that he wasn't supposed to be there. Not with Spencer's mission. "Emily Prentiss rubbing her elbows with the riff-raff?" 

Spencer was looking at Alec with a keen eye.

"And the scared little boffin," Alec said as he dropped into the lone chair that was left at the table beside them. They were eating at an open-air bistro. There were no other patrons outside. 

"The only reason I am scared of you, Trevelyan, is because you set our building on fire." Spencer's glare could have melted bone if it could. 

"You set another flat on fire?" Emily asked. Her tone was shocked, but her facial features were not. 

Aaron risked a glance at Spencer to see that he was looking at Prentiss with a very close eye. So Alec and Prentiss knowing each other was something new. That was not through him. These two had met otherwise.

"I did not set it on fire. I just...burned dinner." Alec was grinning as he said it. 

Aaron wasn't sure if Alec was telling the truth, or it was just a cover. 

"My flat had more damage than your flat, you got off easy. I did not."

"Easy? I'm staying in MI6 because normally I bunk down with James, but they have issues, so M thinks it better for me to stay where he can watch me."

"Than what are you doing out and about?" Prentiss asked.

"Well, I hoped that you and I would start our date early, so I pushed the newest minion of Q's to track your phone. So Miss Prentiss, how about an early start to our evening?" Alec winked at her, and Prentiss actually blushed. She held out her hand, though, and Alec pulled her up and out of her seat. She tucked herself into Alec's side, and they wandered off.

"What was that?" Jackson asked. 

"That's two agents trying to be subtle about the fact that they are dating," Spencer said. Spencer laughed and shook his head. He relaxed into his seat and looked around. He sat up again, though, as a messenger started to walk towards them. Aaron kept his eyes on the messenger as he leaned forward and picked up his latte to take a sip. 

"Doctor Spencer Reid?" the messenger asked, looking at Aaron and Jackson. Both of them looked at Spencer and pointed at him. The messenger handed over a box with a small bow, and then he turned to leave. Spencer lifted the lid on the box with no words and pulled out a card. The smile on his face wasn't a good one. Hell, it gave Aaron a chill right down to his bones. It reminded Aaron of someone who had caught someone they had been chasing. 

"I have a date tonight." Spencer reached into the box and pulled out a slip of paper. Aaron caught the name of one of the high-end suit shops in London. "And it looks like I have a meeting with a tailor for a new suit." 

"Are we doing breakfast again tomorrow?" Jack asked. 

"Yes. Remember I don't have work like I normally do, so yes, breakfast and then the rest of the tour of Oxford, as long as your father and Jackson don't slip away to snog in a closet again." The smile on Spencer's face as he said that was priceless. It was one that Aaron thought he would never see again. One that was long gone, destroyed by Aaron. Spencer kissed Jack on the head and then gave Aaron and Jackson a kiss on the cheek each. Jackson actually blushed a little at that. Aaron watched Spencer walk to the corner to hail a cab. 

"Daddy, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Spencer showed you where it was." There was only a single way out, and Aaron had eyes on it. There was the staff entrance, but there was no way for Jack to slip out of it, and the lady who ran the bistro was married to a man who had been an agent until he was killed in the line of duty. There was no one getting into the kitchen and out with a kid. 

"So, I think that this trip has shown me what you saw in Spencer and makes me regret that I'll never get him in bed with me at least once. I'd love to see him riding your cock before we both fucked him." 

Aaron glared at Jackson, but he knew what Jackson was saying. He just couldn't let him think about it because it was the past. Still, the thought of the three of them was hot. 

Jack came back quickly, and they finished up the dessert that Spencer had ordered for them. Aaron ate Spencer's portion because he was not there, and even if he had to run a few extra miles to take it off, it was fine. Aaron looked at Jackson and Jack, leaning together and looking at Jack's book that Spencer had bought for him. It was a kid's guide to London, and Jack was picking what he wanted to do. Aaron was looking forward to whatever Jack decided to do. 

* * *

James looked at Spencer as he worked out on the machines. One of Denbigh's moles was in the room with them, so James didn't go over to him. Spencer had checked in after the date the night before but had gone to his own room in the hotel to sleep. James had tried not to read too much into that, but the look that Spencer had given James when he had entered the gym said that he wanted to talk. They were just waiting for privacy. 

The mole left twenty minutes later, and Alec entered at the same time. James motioned for Alec to follow and watch over the door that led to the showers. Alec nodded. James turned to tell Spencer to go into the showers, but the younger man was already walking in there. James started to strip as soon as the door was shut behind him. He found Spencer under a shower head with the water pounding down on him. James could see the steam rising from the floor where the water was hitting. 

James ran his hand down Spencer's back. 

"I don't think that Aaron's fully let go of me," Spencer said. He turned to the side and looked at James. "He's happy with Jackson, and I think that he could be in love with him, but there is a hang-up somewhere." 

"What do you think the hang-up is?" James stepped closer to Spencer as the younger man turned to face him all the way. James cupped the sides of his face and drew him closer, pulling on his face. Spencer's eyes closed, and he soaked up the affection that James was giving him as they rubbed their cheeks together. 

"I think we both need the let go, the final goodbye on that part of us." 

"Closure is good. You didn't get it with him?"

"We went from being together, and then we were not together and were barely talking. It was like it didn't exist anymore. We never said goodbye, not that way."

"It'll have to happen at the hotel."

Spencer shook his head back and forth. He grinned and nipped at James's bottom lip. 

"The tunnel into the basement of the house is ready. Q is sure that he can get the cameras and traps done in two days. That's where he is right now. None of the Double-Os in the field needs his help, so he is hip-deep in modifications to the house."

"So that's where he's been during the day. R keeps telling me meetings. I wondered what he was having done to the house." 

"Well, since it's a sewer issue, it's easy to mask what is really going on under there. Though all of the workers are ones that Q trusts."

"You need this, too don't you?"

"He was my best friend for a long time. I trusted him when I trusted no one else in my life. Morgan and JJ might have been closer in some ways, but there was too much that was the same between Aaron and I. We were closer than friends, and it wasn't brothers. We just turned it into something that I don't think it was supposed to be, or it was just the wrong place and wrong time. Maybe if we had started earlier or later with the sex, we could have made it. I can't think about that, though. I can only work with what I have, and that's parts in both of us that don't have closure." 

"And what are Q and I to do while you are bedding your former paramour?"

"Making sure that Denbigh doesn't come around. He should be out of town for the week, that's why he wanted a date. He did well at sweeping me off my feet, but Q is still supposed to keep an eye on him."

"Most men and even women would be very upset at letting their current lover fuck a past on, even if it's for closure."

"Then it's good that you and Q are settled in knowing what I feel, isn't it?" 

James knew that this wasn't just letting Spencer and Hotchner say goodbye. This was a test of him and Q. James wasn't going to fail again. He knew that Spencer loved them, it might be a little bruised and a little shakey, but this was a test on that as well. 

"We never doubted what you feel." James knew that Spencer knew that. "We tried foolishly to not see you get hurt." 

Spencer brushed his lips over James's and only pulled back when the knock on the door meant that someone had entered the gym. Jame stepped back, he walked to four showers away and started it up. 

* * *

"You know that this is very creepy, don't you?" Aaron asked from behind Spencer. Aaron's hand was a weight on Spencer's shoulder. 

"Well, it's supposed to be. It's a tunnel under the ground that leads to a house that can kill you if you try and enter it, and you are not allowed." Spencer grinned to himself. Q had been very specific on the lighting in the tunnel, and Spencer agreed that it was creepy but would allow for easy target acquisition if someone did try and enter the house through it. 

"Remind me never to get on Q's bad side." 

"Jack's been having fun, and I know that he's going to hate going home." 

"Jack's already hating going home. He's very set on going to Oxford."

"That will be interesting. You and Jessica moving across the pond." Spencer typed in the code that would open the door that led right into the basement. The room that it led to was reinforced, and it would take an explosion that would bring down the whole house to bust through the wall. It was a box point to allow intruders into the house but would stop them from getting out. As soon as the door shut, Spencer walked to the dark keypad on the far side of the little room. It had no external lighting on it, and Spencer used the dot in the middle to help him key in the needed code. The lights came on as the door opened that let them into the house proper. 

"This place doesn't look much better."

"Well, that's because it's not supposed to. There is a hole under this whole area where the front door's entry point drops people to hold them. The Quartermaster of MI6 has been a target before, and Q's more paranoid than the others."

"So you talked to Jackson for a good twenty minutes, and then he walked over to me and kissed me and told me that whatever you wanted to do, I had permission to do. That wasn't exactly reassuring." 

"And yet, you came with me here." Spencer turned as he spoke and shut the door behind Aaron. They wouldn't be leaving for a while. 

"I trust you, and I know that we need to talk or something."

"Neither of us is stupid, and neither are the men that we love." 

Aaron's eyes shuttered a little at that. Spencer didn't let it deter him, though. He reached out his hand, and Aaron took it. Spencer didn't say a word as he led Aaron up to the guest room that Alec used when he stayed over. The room was bare like it usually was, but Spencer knew in the drawers were condoms and lube. Spencer wasn't sure what Aaron would want on the condom front, but he was prepared for anything. Well, he had James do it. James had been able to slip away to get the house ready. There had been no food or drinks other than stuff to make tea, so it had been stocked with food enough for the night. 

There was only a single night for Aaron in London; tomorrow evening, he would be flying home. Spencer already had the letter written out to Aaron. 

"So, why are we here?" Aaron asked. 

"We have unfinished business." 

"No, we don't." Aaron looked very confused. Spencer stepped up to him, Aaron backed up until he was close to the bed. He held his ground there. Spencer grabbed Aaron's face and kissed him. Spencer expected to be slapped, to be pushed, hell maybe even punched, but it was a few seconds that passed before Aaron was kissing him back. Aaron took Spencer backward, shoving him into the wall and the sound of the few bits of decoration that were there rattled, and at least one fell to the ground. 

Aaron pulled out of the kiss, his hands planted on either side of Spencer's face, and stared at him. 

"A proper goodbye," Spencer said.

"Yes." Aaron was gentle as he kissed Spencer next. The shock had worn away, and there was only emotion, buried deep emotion. The love that once blossomed between them throbbed as it was freed. Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck, holding him tight. 

Spencer felt the tears on Aaron's cheeks as Aaron tugged Spencer back to the bed. This wasn't a goodbye, not like they weren't ever going to see each other again. This was goodbye to this side of them. Put to rest finally so that Aaron could move on. 

Aaron wasted no time on getting Spencer naked, or himself. They were tangled on the bed, skin rubbing on the skin long before Spencer thought they would be. The sound of the drawer sliding open told Spencer that Aaron had found the lube. Aaron slicked up a hand and worked it between their bodies to wrap around Spencer's cock. 

"Aaron," Spencer moaned as he thrust up into that hand. 

"Give it to me," Aaron said before he bit down on the side of Spencer's neck, enough to where Spencer could feel it but not enough to leave a mark. Spencer came with a cry, it worked from him just like Aaron always had been able to. Aaron scraped his teeth across skin before he pushed up to get on his knees, towering above Spencer. Aaron looked at his hand, covered in Spencer's release before he reached down to smear it down Spencer's skin. It was a claim that Spencer had been Aaron's first and would always be Aaron's in certain ways. 

Aaron found the lube in the bed covers and the condoms in the half-open drawer, lifting up a condom to show Spencer. Spencer knew that he was clean, and he knew that Aaron trusted him, so Spencer shrugged. It seemed like speaking would break the spell between them. Aaron tossed the condom away before he snapped open the lube again, and this time he coated two fingers. Spencer spread his legs to give Aaron better access. Aaron grabbed Spencer's knee, hiking it up to where he could get into Spencer's cheeks even better. Aaron was gentle as he pushed two fingers into Spencer. 

"You are looser than normal," Aaron said. 

Spencer bit his lip because he didn't want to tell Aaron that he had been fucked again by his lovers at the same time the night before. It had nothing to do with what he was doing with Aaron but them staking a claim because of the rough patch. 

"Were they jealous?"

"No. Not of you." Spencer shuddered as Aaron pushed in just that little more to allow him to really rake his fingers over Spencer's prostate. Spencer cried out, and Aaron dove down to swallow the rest of his cries as Aaron fingered him until he was hard again. The kisses went from hard and heavy to soft and gentle as Aaron filled him. Spencer held onto Aaron, a hand in his hair to hold him in place and an arm wrapped around his back, fingers digging into the skin at the small of his back. Aaron was going to have marks. 

It was like no time had passed, like they were back in Aaron's bedroom, Jack asleep down the hall and having to be quiet to not wake the boy. Spencer's orgasm came on him quickly, Aaron following just seconds after. Neither of them said a single thing as Aaron rolled over, pulling Spencer with him until they were plastered together, Spencer on top of him. 

Spencer felt Aaron shaking with tears, but it was a good set of tears. 

"I never cried when you left. I never did when you left for England." Aaron pressed a kiss into Spencer's hair and wrapped him in his arms tight. Spencer buried his face a little more into Aaron's skin. 

The tears and the words flowed as they talked for the rest of the night, saying another, gentle goodbye as the sun rose up.

* * *

Aaron reached into his go-bag and dug around for the bottle of pills for a headache he felt coming on. What he found at the bottom was not a bottle of pills but a letter. Aaron frowned and dug it out. He recognized Spencer's writing and opened it. 

_Dear Aaron,_

_You are asleep right now, finally, after hours of talking and crying, you are asleep. I can't sleep because I can see where we could have had a wonderful life if we had gotten together earlier or if we had gotten together later. I would have loved to call Jack son and you husband. We've taken different roads, though, and I love the life that I have. I want you to love the life that you have. I want you to be happy and not worry about me and the pain that our separation caused. I can handle that pain as long as I never lose you._

_Look up at Jackson and tell him what you have been keeping from him._

_Forever your friend,_

_Spencer_

Aaron did as Spencer said and looked up at Jackson. Jack was across the jet looking down at the clouds, and the land below that would soon give way to water. 

"Hey, Jackson," Aaron said, and he swallowed around the lump that was forming in his throat. He tucked the letter back into the envelope and made a mental note to put it with the letters he had from Haley when they were in college in different cities. The past wasn't as painful as it used to be. 

"Yes?" Jackson said as he looked up from his phone with a smile on his face. 

"I love you," Aaron said. 

Jackson's eyes grew wide, and he smiled before he stood up and walked across the short distance between them. Jackson grabbed Aaron's chin to kiss him, pressing their lips together for a while before pulling back. "I love you, too."

Aaron pushed up the armrest, and Jackson sat down, cuddling into Aaron's side. Aaron laid his arm over Jackson. The world hadn't ended. Nothing terrible had happened, and Aaron felt more at peace at that moment than he had in a very long time. Aaron closed his eyes and sent a mental thank you to Spencer. 

# The End

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes** : The Daddy Kink in this is part of Max Denbigh's character's arc. Jackson Grimes again lovingly borrowed from rivermoon1970.   
> **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 9 & Up Through Spectre  
>  **Year** : Summer 2013 (Between Seasons 8 & 9 of CM)  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet


End file.
